Those night's at fredbear fanfic (Rip Tnaf)
by Warlofe
Summary: Hope you like it :D


***Phone Ringing***

Fredbear: I wonder who could that be this late in the night?

 ***Pick up phone***

Fredbear: Hello?

?: Hey Cousin! It's your old pal Breadbear

Fredbear: Breadbear!? What are you doing calling me this late?

Breadbear: Let's just say that i was accused by something i didn't commit

Fredbear: Oh. So what do you want me to do?

Breadbear: I need you to take my place until i find a lawyer. My buddy Spring Bonnie should tell you everything you need to know

Fredbear: Ok. Just give me the direction to the diner and i should be there

Breadbear: Thank man. I don't know what i could've done without you

Fredbear: No problem! _That's what cousin are for_

* * *

 **Those nights at fredbear Fanfic**

 **Made by Warlofe**

 **Fanfic is base on the fnaf fan game "Those nights at fredbear"**

 **Those nights at fredbear is made by Nikson**

* * *

 **2 days later**

Spring Bonnie: Your doing a mighty fine job entertaining those kids fredbear

Fredbear: Well i did have some experiences in the past

Spring Bonnie: Well those experiences must of paid off

Fredbear: They sure did.

 ***A guy with a purple hat appear***

 **Purple guy: HA HA HA! HELLO FREDBEAR AND BONNIE, I AM THE PURPLE GUY!  
**

Fredbear: Hello!

Spring Bonnie: Don't talk to him fredbear, He's weird

Fredbear: Why?

Spring Bonnie: Because the last time he was here he went to the spare parts room

Fredbear: So?

Spring Bonnie: All of my spare heads was covered with white liquid

Fredbear: Oh

 **Purple guy: I WILL DISMANTLE YOU JUST BY USING MY BARE HANDS!**

Fredbear: Oh really? Well if you can dismantle me then try to dismantle a police car next to a police station

 **Purple guy: THAT'S EASY! I WILL SHOW YOU!**

 ***Purple guy left the Diner***

Spring bonnie: Thank god Fredbear! I don't know what i would've done without you

Fredbear: No problem

 *** A security guard went inside the diner***

Guard: Time to start my shift

Fredbear: ***Whisper*** Who's that guy?

Spring Bonnie: ***Whisper*** That the guard. We have to kill him

Fredbear: ***Whisper*** Wait. I have to kill that guard? But i only kill guards on the weekends

Spring Bonnie: ***Whisper*** Well get ready for a new guard killing routine

* * *

 **12 Am**

* * *

Guard: I just got here and yet I'm already bored. GREAT!

 ***Phone ring***

Guard: Oh thank god something happen. I was starting to question that this job was to boring for me

 **Phone guy: H-Hello?**

Guard: Hi

 **Phone guy: W-Welcome to Breadbear Family Diner. Now i know this job is sor-**

Guard: Wait! How come there's a fredbear instead of a breadbear

 **Phone guy: Oh uh can you give me a minute?**

Guard: Sure

 **Phone guy: *Whisper* He's onto us!**

 **?: HANG UP BEFORE HE GET MORE INFORMATION!**

 ***Hang up***

Guard: Well that was weird

* * *

 **1 Am**

* * *

Fredbear: Spring Bonnie!

Spring Bonnie: Yeah?

Fredbear: Try to sneak towards the office **Quietly**

Spring Bonnie: Ok! ***Sneak very loud***

 **Meanwhile  
**

Guard: Where the heck is that Bonnie guy?

 ***Switch camera to main stage***

Fredbear: Hey guard! ***Look at camera*** I know where Bonnie is!

Guard: How do i know your not gonna trick me?

Fredbear: Because if you don't listen to me then I'll tell the owner that you mess with my A.I.

Guard: So?

Fredbear: And you'll be fired

Guard: Well i don't really care being paid. In fact i rather work at Showbiz pizza then this job anytime

 ***Fredbear flip the bird at the camera***

Guard: It's true tho!

 ***Spring Bonnie appears next to the office***

Spring Bonnie: It's time to meet your doom Security Guard!

Guard: But I'm not the security guard

Spring Bonnie: Then who is?

Guard: Fredbear is a guard

Spring Bonnie: There's no way he's the security guard

Guard: Have you check behind his mask to make sure he's not a guard?

Spring Bonnie: N-No

Guard: Well he's probably a guard

Spring Bonnie: Oh shit you could be right. I'm gonna check him out

 ***Spring Bonnie left***

Guard: Well this job is easier than expected

* * *

 **2 Am  
**

* * *

Fredbear: I wonder if Spring Bonnie got the security guard yet

 ***Spring Bonnie sneak up to fredbear***

Fredbear: Also i wonder why i look so weird in those kids drawings

 ***Spring Bonnie Hit Fredbear***

Fredbear: OW! Spring Bonnie what are you doing?! **  
**

Spring Bonnie: YOU CAN'T FOOL ME GUARD!

 ***Spring Bonnie Hit Fredbear in the knee***

Fredbear: AH MY ENDO SKELETON KNEE!

Spring Bonnie: Wait. You said endo right?

Fredbear: Yeah! I'm a Animatronic after all, What did you think i was

Spring Bonnie: A Guard with a mask

Fredbear: ***Facepalm***

Spring Bonnie: Sorry Fredbear. That guard sure tricked me like a fool

Fredbear: It's ok Spring Bonnie. Also we gotta do something quick or he will survive the night

Spring Bonnie: I know what to do! We can summon **_him_**

Fredbear: You're sure it will work?

Spring Bonnie: It has to work

* * *

 **3 Am**

* * *

 ***Looking Through the camera***

Guard: Where are they?

 **Suddenly a mysterious shadowy figure appears from the right hall**

Guard: Who the hell are you?

 ** _?: I am the person who haunts your dream_**

Guard: That's impossible! I've never seen you in any of my dreams before

 ** _?: Yes i have been in your dreams before_**

Guard: No you haven't

 ** _?: YES I HAVE!_**

Guard: NO YOU HAVEN'T!

 _ **?: OK! Maybe i haven't been in your dreams but I'll haunt you the next time you sleep**_

Guard: Anyway why are your here?

 ** _?: Well the creator of this fanfic is lazy so I'm just here as a filler_**

Guard: Oh. . . So how long is the filler gonna end

 ** _?: Right now_**

 ***? Left*  
**

Guard: Well that happen

* * *

 **4 Am**

* * *

Fredbear: Hurry Spring Bonnie! It's already 4 Am!

Spring Bonnie: Relax, besides no one has ever survived against him

Fredbear: Also you never told me who this guy is

Spring Bonnie: He's a friend of mine.

Fredbear: Oh. Well where is he?

Spring Bonnie: ***Yell*** WAKE THE FUCK UP BONZI!

 ***Suddenly A purple bunny with derpy eyes rise up ***

Bonzi Bonnie: I'M AWAKE! NOW WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

Spring Bonnie: I need you to kill the security guard guy

Bonzi Bonnie: DO YOU MEAN EXPAND DONG?

Spring Bonnie: You can call him whatever, just kill him

Bonzi Bonnie: OK

 ***Bonzi Teleported to the office***

Guard: AH! Who are you?

Bonzi Bonnie: MY NAME IS BONZI BONNIE! AND YOU ARE EXPAND DONG!

Guard: My name isn't expand dong

Bonzi Bonnie: YES YOUR NAME IS EXPAND DONG AND UR ALSO A FAGIT

Guard: Hey! That's not very nice of you to say that

Bonzi Bonnie: BUT IT'S THE TRUTH, YOUR A FAGIT AND WILL ALWAYS BE ONE!

Guard: . . .

Bonzi Bonnie: EXPAND DONG?

Bonzi Bonnie: EXPAND DONG

Bonzi Bonnie: EXPAND DONG?

Bonzi Bonnie: EXP-

Guard: Hey Bonzi

Bonzi Bonnie: YEAH?

Guard: Can you stand between the left hall and the office?

Bonzi Bonnie: SO YOU WANT ME TO STAND RIGHT UNDER THE DOOR?

Guard: Yep

Bonzi Bonnie: OK!

 ***Bonzi Stand under the door***

Guard: Perfect!

 *** Guard press the door button crushing the animatronic ***

Bonzi Bonnie: OW, YOUR A FUCKING ASSHOLE!

 ***Bonzi Exploded***

Guard: Alright! Now just one more hour until i finish my shift

* * *

 **5 Am**

* * *

Fredbear: I don't think Bonzi killed the guard yet

Spring Bonnie: He did, that guard couldn't last a second with Bonzi and his annoying voice

Fredbear: Then how come I still see the guard

 ***Spring Bonnie Gasp***

Spring Bonnie: HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?!

Fredbear: Maybe because this guard is the smartest guard we ever faced?

Spring Bonnie: Oh, well this guard is dangerous

Fredbear: Yep, now how do we kill this guard?

Spring Bonnie: There's only one way to kill him

Fredbear: You mean to self destruct?

Spring Bonnie: It's the only way

Fredbear: You're right. No one knows how destructive this guard is

Spring Bonnie: ***Gulp*** Let's do this!

 ***Spring Bonnie and Fredbear flip a switch behind there backs***

Fredbear: Now let's hurry before our timer runs out

 ***Spring Bonnie and Fredbear went to the office***

Spring Bonnie: TIME TO DI- Wait. . . where is he?

Fredbear: I don't know, but there is a note on the desk.

 ***Spring Bonnie grabbed the note and read what was on the note***

Spring Bonnie "Fuck this shit I'm out!"

Fredbear: . . .

Spring Bonnie: . . .

Fredbear: Goddammit

 ***The two animatronics explode***

* * *

 **6 Am**

* * *

 **The End  
**

 **Note from author: I DID IT! I MADE THIS HAPPEN! WOOOOOOOOO! So i hope you enjoy reading this fanfic, I've been making this fanfic for some quite a while now. So i hope you like it :D**

 **Also what fanfic should i do next?**

 **FNaC 2**

 **Insanity**

 **Trtf 5**

 **You choose  
**


End file.
